


Rebel

by Catatonic_SXE



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little bit of praising, Desk fucking, F/M, Riding, Teacher/Student, This is a really dirty way to recite poetry tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catatonic_SXE/pseuds/Catatonic_SXE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We'll call this one my weird kink for English professors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebel

**Author's Note:**

> The fucking suit that Sam wears in 8x13 has me so fucked up. He looks like an English professor and I CANNOT. DEAL. WITH. IT.
> 
> The poem isn't mine. It's Rebel by Cameron Lincoln.

"Be elegant...and dangerous in everything you do. Classy-ah!"

You let out a gasp as hips rolled underneath yours, gripping his shoulders, forcing yourself not to sink down onto his cock.

Mr. Winchester, or Sam, as he preffered in these more intimate settings, let out a little breathy chuckle as he steadied your hips in his hands."You can do better than that."he said plainly, squeezing your hips as if it were incentive for what was to come. You took a deep, shaky breath as he rolled his hips up again, gently thrusting deeper inside you. 

"Classy, trashy, graceful. Rules and laws eschew."

He nodded his head in approval and you bit your lip, grinning down at him deviously. You let your hips twist a little, pulling a groan from underneath. 

"Deliciously destructive, a whirl of sin and vice. Excessiveness and naughty are preferable to nice."you dug your nails into the hard muscle of his shoulders, scraping them under his open shirt and halfway down his back. 

Sam's hips bucked up hard, slamming up into you. You gasped, grinding down into his movements."Halfway there."his voice was teasing and you nodded quickly, wanting to hurry and finish. "Let loose the inner banshee, the brazen maiden fa-ah!"your hips started to buck hard against him, unable to finish your sentence. His hand had found its way between your thighs as you spoke, the pad of his thumb rubbing gently against your clit. But you kept on. 

"The b-brazen maiden fair. Dance among the demons and"you had to stop and take a deep breath,"and show the devil you don't care."

"One more. C'mon."he encouraged gently, continuing his soft little strokes on your clit. 

"Drink deep of poisonous potions."your hips bucked down hard as you let the word 'deep' drawl out, unable to look away from him as you did,"Let dark magic fill your veins."

He slowly started to match the rhythm of his hand to the movement of his hips, trying to throw you off your last line. 

"I-I...please. I can't..."you started to rock your hips, digging your nails into his back again. 

He pulled you closer,"Finish, or you won't."he murmured in your ear, pulling his other hand from your hip to bring it down across your ass. 

"M-make your cause rebellion...let the chaos reign."it took you a good minute to finish the last line, but once you finished, you felt him lift you off of his lap and lay you back on his desk. 

"You did so good for me, Y/N."he praised, keeping your thighs open with his hand. Sam moved back between your legs, pulling your hips up to his as he began to fuck you again, this time with the intent to let you finish. One hand held you in place on his desk, the other easily wrapped around your wrists and held your arms above your head to keep you down. 

Your body arched off the desk as you continually called out his name among several profanities that only seemed to fuel him to fuck into you harder. 

"Say it again."his voice came out as more of a growl and it made you shiver.

"Sam..."you arched into his thrusts as you whined out his name. The noise he made from above was absolutely sinful, almost enough to send you over the edge."S-Sam please..."you begged as you felt your body start to buck and react more erratically, knowing your orgasm was close. 

"C'mon Y/N...cum for me. I want to feel how tight that pretty little pussy of yours is gonna get when you scream for me. 

The smirk on his face alone almost had you, but his words coupled with the sudden roughness of his thrusts sent you toppling over the edge. You cried out his name over and over, sobbing in pleasure almost as he fucked you hard through your orgasm, having very little mobility as he still had you held down. 

You rolled your hips as his thrusts became more erratic, shivering as he called out your name came soon after, gripping you harder as he did. 

Your head lolled back and you closed your eyes as you worked to catch your breath, biting your lip again as he peppered your neck with little kisses. 

"You have such a pretty voice."he murmured against your throat,"I want you to recite for me like that more often."you could practically hear the grin on his voice as he spoke. 

Your fingers threaded through his hair and tugged playfully."Maybe I will."you said, looking up at him, matching his grin.


End file.
